A New Order
by haythamkenway316
Summary: A young boy living on the planet Korriban discovers a secret in an ancient Sith tomb. With what he finds there, he intends to reshape the Sith Order, and leave his mark on the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hey everybody, I got a new story for y'all. I ran into a wall while writing _Galaxy at Arms,_ So I played some Old Republic and Battlefront 2 hoping I would get some ideas. Well, I did, and this is the product of that. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoy! **

**What Haunts Us**

 **Korriban, 32 BBY-** An eleven year old boy walked on top of an old temple on the barren planet, balancing himself on the narrow ledges of the old ruins with ease. He did this every day, and never once did he slip, not since he was six, and even then he had caught himself. The boy began to speed up, until he was sprinting at a speed beyond what he should be able to reach. He didn't know how he did it, but he knew he felt good when he did, like he was more than himself, he was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw two children, one boy and one girl, walking his way.

"What do you want?" He yelled so they could hear him. The two kids looked up, and saw him.

"We were looking for you, Talen. We wanted to ask if you wanted to come eat with us later." The girl said. Talen's face lit up at this, as he was always hungry, though he then felt a pang of guilt.

"Are you sure Brenna? I know your mom and dad don't make that much money.." He replied.

"Its okay, Dad got a promotion today, so we're celebrating, right Roy?" Brenna said, nudging her brother.

"Right! And besides, our parents were friends of yours, and they promised to take care of you after the accident!" Roy said, before getting elbowed in the ribs by his sister.

"Don't mention that, idiot!" She whispered. Roy just shrugged sheepishly.

"Its okay, I know you didn't mean to bring it up." Talen responded.

"So, will come to dinner?" Brenna asked, almost pleading. Talen sighed before nodding.

"Fine, I'll eat with you guys." He said. Brenna and Roy perked up, and the siblings smiled.

"Okay Talen! See you there!" Roy yelled. Brenna nodded, and the two of them left, heading back home. Talen shook his head and took a step back. Some of the stones behind him fell out of place, causing him to slip. Talen caught himself as he fell,and looked down. He saw a small object radiating light, and let his curiosity get the best of him. He looked around, and quickly figured out a path to climb down to the bottom. He made his way down, and walked over to the small object, which was poking out of the sand. He pulled it out, and dusted it off. It was a circular amulet encrusted with red crystals, with strange markings he didn't understand. For some reason it felt familiar, like he had seen it before. He focused on the amulet, and it began to vibrate.

" _What is this thing?"_ He thought to himself. He moved it around in his hands, and accidentally cut himself on the jagged edge of a cracked crystal. He cursed silently, as a drop of blood fell on the amulet. The blood caused the amulet to glow bright red, and fly from Talen's hand. It flew into a whole in the wall, and Talen followed. He looked at the amulet curiously, before pushing it into the wall. Suddenly, strange, faded carvings all along the wall started to glow, bright red. The amulet popped out, and the wall slid down, revealing a new room. Talen picked up the amulet, and walked forward. The room began to illuminate as he walked farther in, until he saw a large stone chest. Talen attempted to open it, but could not, as it was locked.

"What are you doing here, boy?" A voice said. Talen whipped his head around, and saw a strange man wearing a mask and robes.

"Looking around, what's it to you?" Talen said, trying to be threatening.

"More than you know. What's your name, kid?" The man asked.

"Talen, who are you?" Talen responded. The man thought for a moment, before an idea popped into his mind.

"Tell you what, if you open the chest, you can learn my name, and maybe I'll let you keep whats in there." He said. Talen nodded and turned back to the chest, and tried to open it again, with no success.

"I can't, it's locked." He said, throwing his hands up in frustration. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes you can, child, just not with your hands. Focus on the lock, and imagine it opening. Imagine every little gear and tumbler moving." He said. Talen looked at him skeptically, before shrugging and focusing on the lock. He closed his eyes, and imagined a key going in, and slowly turning. After a few seconds, he heard a click, and saw that the chest had opened.

"I did it!" He yelled, looking through the chest.

"So, you are strong with the force. I'm surprised the Jedi haven't picked you up yet." The masked man said.

"I'm strong with the Force? Isn't that what the Jedi use?" Talen asked, looking back at the man.

"And the Sith, people always think of Jedi first." The man corrected.

"Sith, like the one that killed that Jedi Master on Naboo? Aren't they like evil Jedi?" Talen said. The man shook his head.

"Not evil by definition, most just succumb to the temptation to become evil." He said. Talen nodded and looked through the materials in the chest, which included a mask, like the one the man was wearing. He gasped as he picked up two of the objects.

"Are these lightsabers?!" He asked.

"Yes, to be specific, they are mine." The masked man said.

"So are you a Jedi, or a Sith?" Talen asked, not one to beat around the bush,

"Both, and in many ways neither." The masked man answered, confusing the eleven year old.

"How does that work?" He questioned.

"I started off as a Jedi, became a Sith, then a Jedi again, and then neither yet both by the end." The masked man said. Suddenly something clicked in Talen's head.

"You're dead, and this is your tomb." He stated. The man nodded.

"Yes, I am, and it is. You're smart, Talen, and very talented from what I can see. Back during the days of the Brotherhood of Darkness, many acolytes came here to test there skills, yet none could open that chest." He said.

"How are you here? Is it through the Force?" Talen asked.

"Right again. I was and am strong with the Force, and with that power I have maintained consciousness and my own spirit. I'm not sure why. Perhaps I still have things to do, although in this state I can do nothing to interact with the world." The man said, grabbing at a stone, only for it to phase through his hand. Talen thought for a moment, before his face lit up.

"You can talk, so you can teach, right?" He suggested.

"Well, I have only had one true apprentice before, and that didn't work too well, but that was because of who he was, and a lack of things for me to teach him. And, I do want to change the galaxy one last time." The man said, pacing back and forth.

"There is plenty you can teach me! I could help change the galaxy, maybe after you teach me I could join the Jedi, maybe even make them better." Talen said, causing the man to scoff.

"There are many things you must know about the Jedi, and one of them is that they are less than fond of change. Besides, even if you could get in a position where you can change things, you would have to convince more than half of them into embracing the change." The man replied.

"What about the Sith then? Could they be changed?" Talen asked. The man put his hand on his forehead, and thought for a moment.

"Well, the Sith are always changing from era to era. And now they follow the Rule of Two, which mean there is always two, a master and an apprentice. Dealing with two men is easier than ten thousand. But to create a new Sith order, you would have to be willing to use the Dark Side." The man said.

"I'll do it, I want to change the galaxy." Talen said. The man sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but know that the Dark Side will change you, and it may even corrupt you. Also, the training I will give you will be grueling, and many if not most tests shall be dangerous, even life threatening. Knowing this, will you still become a Sith?" He warned.

"Yes, I do. If I am strong with the force, then I don't want to waste it." Talen responded.

"Then kneel, and from this day forth, we are master and apprentice, and you shall address me as such." The man said. Talen kneeled, and nodded.

"Master, I have a question." He said, rising.

"What is it, Talen?" The man replied.

"You never did tell me your name." Talen stated. The man chuckled, before walking closer to the boy.

"No, I guess I didn't. My name is Revan. Though, if we are molding you into a Sith, then Darth Revan would be more appropriate. Now come, Talen, we have much to do." Revan said, turning around and walking towards a new room.

"Yes, Master Revan." Talen said, following his new master.

 **22 BBY, Tomb of Revan-** A young man walked into the temple, as he had done many times over the years. He classic Sith robes, that had armor armor plating attached to his chest. His face black hair was covered by his hood, and his master's lightsaber strapped to his waist. He held a small box in his arms.

"Master?" He yelled out, searching for Revan. Said Force ghost appeared before him, and walked closer.

"Talen, my apprentice, you have returned. I imagine you have what I asked you to get." He asked. Talen nodded and put the box down, before picking up a small pyramid, about as big as his hand.

"You're Holocron, master. Unfortunately, as you can tell, it has been severely damaged." He said, laying it down. Revan nodded, as he looked at the scorch marks, and how it no longer could stand properly.

"Hmm, doesn't surprise me. Darth Bane most likely transferred the information somewhere else before using lightning on it. No matter, the test was getting it, not bringing it back in one piece. Now, did you get the materials you need, and your crystal?" He said.

"Yes, master. I collected everything I need to create my own lightsaber." Talen responded, showing his master his crimson crystal.

"Good, now you don't have to use mine. I imagine you already meditated on it while you were on the ship ride back." Revan replied.

"Yes, Master Revan, I can already see the weapon in my mind." Talen said.

"Good, that is the first step. Begin construction of your lightsaber, I shall inspect it once you have finished." His master said. Talen nodded, sat down with his legs crossed, and closed his eyes. He used telekinesis to maneuver all the materials out of the box and into the air. He concentrated, moving the pieces around as the image of his lightsaber appeared in his mind. After around an hour of this, Talen heard a clicking sound, and opened his eyes, his completed lightsaber in front of him.

"It's done." He said, reaching out and grabbing it. He admired the hilt of the blade, which was black with gold plating, and a silver lightning bolt running up and down the length of the hilt. Talen smiled and ignited the weapon, the blade the classic Sith red in color.

"An impressive lightsaber, my apprentice. The crystal you used, it wasn't synthetic like most Sith use. I could feel the natural Force connection. But since it's red, it must have been Adegan, correct?" Revan stated, as Talen went through some of his basic maneuvers with his new weapon.

"Yes Master Revan. You told me the Jedi once to used them to make their best lightsabers, so I decided that my lightsaber should have one." Talen replied.

"Ah yes, only the best for the Sith, it's good you remember that. Now that you have have constructed your lightsaber, I can officially say that your training is complete. I now name you Darth Talen, Dark Lord of the Sith and task you with the reorganization of the Sith Order." Darth Revan said. Talen bowed to his master, a smile on his face. Before he could speak, his holocommunicator began to beep in his pocket. Talen pulled it out, and answered the call.

"What is it, Roy?" He asked, as the image of his friend appearing before him.

"Hey Talen, good day to you too. Anyways, Brenna told me to tell you that she found something she thinks you'll want to see. Apparently she found this while hacking into some Jedi communication signals." Roy answered.

"The Jedi? This should be interesting." Talen said, as the recording began to play. He saw three Jedi, two adult male humans and a young female Tortuga, who was most likely a Padawan. One of the men had hair that almost reached his shoulders, while the other had a well kept beard.

"Ahsoka, you and I will head to Naboo to secure the Gungan child, while Obi-Wan goes to Rodia." The Jedi with the long hair said.

"Good plan, Anakin. Until Cad Bane is captured and the Holocron is recovered, the future of the Jedi order is at risk. I'll make sure to contact you if there are any other developments. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan replied, ending the call. Talen thought for a moment, before turning to his master.

"Interesting, very interesting. What do you think has got them going to Naboo and Rodia?" Talen asked.

"Hmm, perhaps it has to do with the Holocron they mentioned. I remember that the Jedi always kept a Holocron that detailed all the know Force-sensitives in the galaxy. If it was stolen, it would put thousands at risk, and possibly cripple the order." Revan replied. Talen thought for a few seconds, pondering the situation.

"Master, If I were to attain or make a copy the Holocron, it would make it easier to recruit new Sith. And if I were to return the children, perhaps I could gain the favor of the parents." Talen said.

"Good thinking, Talen. I know that the main reservation that a parent of a Force-Sensitive is that you must give the child up and possibly never see them again. There is no such rule with the Sith order." Revan replied. Talen nodded, and activated his communication.

"Brenna, this is Talen. Tell your brother to get the ship ready. We're going to Naboo. Make sure to bring some goods so we can act as merchants." He said.

"Great, Sith and merchant business all in one. And on a swamp planet too, how fun." Brenna replied. Talen just shook his head at her attitude.

"Just get it done, Brenna. Besides, I know you'll never miss a chance to make some money." He stated.

"Yeah you're right, we should be able to leave in an hour." She said.

"Good, see you soon." Talen responded, ending the transmission. He turned to leave the ancient tomb, only for Revan to appear in front of him.

"Be safe Talen, there is a good chance you may face these Jedi in battle. To achieve your goal live by the New Sith code, let its meaning guide you. May the Force be with you, Darth Talen." Revan said.

"May the Force be with us all." Talen replied. As he made his way out, the code that Revan had created went through his head over and over.

" _The Force is both light and dark, day and night. With passion there is strength, with calm there is clarity. Through mastering passion and calm, you find your center. Through finding your center, you understand peace and war. Through understanding peace and war, you master the Force as a whole. Through the Force, you find the truth."_ Talen chanted in his mind, as he left the tomb, ready for what the future, near and far, may bring.

 **AN-And that's the first chapter done. Sorry that I haven't put anything up in a while, some personal stuff happened along with a research paper so I was either too busy or not in the mood to write most of the time. Anyways remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hey everyone, new chapter here. I have a lot of ideas in my head about this story, so I decided to strike while the iron is hot and write the chapter. Anyways, please remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **First Encounter**

 **Korriban Spaceport-** Talen walked through the spaceport, moving past the workers who unloaded shipments from the Commerce Guild, who "ran" Korriban for the Separatists. The shipments ranged from supplies to maintain the workers, to weapons and droids to hold the planet against a possible Republic attack.

" _I wonder how many people know who really runs_ everything." Talen thought to himself, musing about how easy it had been to take control a few years back, and install a puppet leader while he pulled the strings. He continued walking towards the dock, taking mental notes of the stockpile of weapons and droids, said droids being mostly composed of the Spider Droids the Commerce Guild manufactured. Talen stopped himself to take a look at the greatest prize he and his friends had taken in their coup. It was a Recusant-class light destroyer, which could hold forty thousand battle droids. The ship was renamed _The Prophet_ by Talen, and was currently being modified so it could support a organic crew better.

"You can't help just staring at her, can you Talen? Can't say I blame you, she is a beauty." Roy said, walking over to Talen.

"Yes she is, and after she is properly outfitted, she'll serve as a perfect frigate. Speaking of which, how long until the renovations are complete?" Talen asked, since Roy oversaw many of the day to day operations of the trading outpost.

"Soon, by the time we get back I would hazard to guess." Roy responded, as the two young men began to walk towards the ship they would be taking to Naboo.

"Good, and what did we get in the shipments today? I noticed how busy everyone was." Talen said.

"Another five hundred droids, three hundred spiders and two hundred battle droids. Along with that we got ten tri-fighters, so that's a definite plus." Roy replied.

"Agreed. That puts us at about fifteen thousand droids, and a couple hundred fighters. It isn't exactly the Clone Army, but it'll work for now." Talen stated, as he and Roy arrived in front of the latter's starship. The two walked up the ramp and inside it, where Brenna sat in the pilots seat, prepping the ship. She turned and saw the two young men.

"Finally, you two took your sweet time. I got enough supplies onto the ship to disguise ourselves as merchants." She said.

"Good day to you too, Brenna. Nice to see you're as cheery as always. Is _The Ranger_ ready to fly?" Talen said, sitting down.

"Ready as this piece of junk will ever be." Brenna responded.

"Look at it this way Brenna, she's not just a piece of junk, but your piece of junk." Roy joked, getting a punch in the arm from his sister. Talen couldn't help smirk at their antics, as he fiddled with his lightsaber. He was disappointed that he would have to hide it, but letting it being seen was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

"So what's the plan, Talen? I rather not be on the wrong end of a Jedi's lightsaber." Brenna said.

"Simple, for you two at least. All you have to do is play the part of merchants heading to the Gungan city. I'll make sure if anything happens you two get out fine." Talen replied.

"Yeah, like you haven't ever said that before. I'm sure that this won't end up like how that deal with the smuggler from Balmora did." Roy said sarcastically. Talen just shrugged, and put his hands up defensively in the air.

"How was I supposed to know that she was actually a bounty hunter?" Talen said.

"Hey, you two, shut up and strap yourselves in, we're about to take off." Brenna said, interrupting them. Roy grumbled as he got in his seat, while Talen smirked and buckled himself up.

" _This is gonna end up as quite the tale."_ He thought to himself, as the ship left the hangar.

 **Naboo-** Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, walked through the streets of Theed, capital city of Naboo. As they walked, Anakin could sense the restlessness, of his Padawan.

"What is it Snips?" He asked turning to face her.

"Just worried about the children, Master. What if we don't get there in time, and Cad Bane takes them to whoever he is working for?" She said.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, Cad Bane may be dangerous, but he can't be in two places at once. Either he went to Rodia first or here, so there is a good chance either we or Obi-Wan will catch him. Have faith in the Force, my Padawan." Anakin replied.

"Yes, master. I have a question, who are we getting to Theed? Isn't it under water?" Ahsoka asked.

"Simple, we just need to rent a bongo or hire a local to take us down to Jan-Gwa City. We already notified the Gungans, so they know we're coming. They were going to pick us up, but we didn't want to attract attention if Bane is here." Anakin replied. Ahsoka nodded, but before she could reply, a brunette woman walked towards them.

"Excuse me, but did you say you needed a way to Jan-Gwa City?" The woman asked.

"Yes, may I ask who you are, and why do you ask?" Anakin responded.

"Oh, well my name is Brenna, and my brother and I are heading there to try to trade supplies with the Gungans. We rented an extra large bongo, so you two could easily come with us." Brenna said.

"That's very kind of you, isn't it Master?" Ahsoka said, noticing her master's hesitation.

"Yes, it is. We are willing to compensate you for the ride." Anakin said, reaching for the credits in his pocket. Brenna shook her head, and reached out, grabbing his hand.

"There won't be any need for that, we don't need the money. And besides, any one would do the same to help a couple of Jedi." She said. Anakin and Ahsoka smiled, the former nodded.

"Thank you, Brenna. Lead the way." He said. Brenna nodded and motioned for them to follow, as they made there way to the sea side, where Brenna walked over to the largest of the bongos that was docked. She opened the door, and led the Jedi Knight and Padawan in.

"Roy, we have company!" She shouted out.

"Quit shouting I'm right here. And what do you mean by company?" Roy asked, getting out of the pilot's chair.

"These two Jedi needed a way to Jan-Gwa City, so I offered them a ride." Brenna said.

"Great, more people. That's always fun." Roy said sarcastically.

"Just be lucky I didn't bring a Zeltron on to _The Ranger_ like you did when we were on Ord Mantell!" Brenna responded.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she would cut up all our clothes so they would look more like outfits for exotic dancers?" Roy countered.

"She was a Zeltron, they have almost no concept of modesty!" Brenna said.

"Neither did you when I got you two fooling around later!" Roy said.

"Hey! My ship, my bed, my rules. Besides, we used to take baths together when we were kids, so its nothing you haven't seen." Brenna said. While the two continued to argue, their Jedi passengers stood by awkwardly.

"Master, by fooling around, what exactly does he mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, uh, when a man or woman, uh...or in this case a woman and woman want...to, umm..." Anakin stuttered, trying to think of a way to explain it, causing Ahsoka to snicker.

"I'm just messing with you Master, we had classes about this at the Academy." She said. Anakin glared at her, flustered by being reduced to babbling.

"Sometimes Snips, I hate the fact that I gave you that nickname, but then I remember why I gave it to you." He said.

"Whatever Skyguy. Anyways, when do you think they will stop arguing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Soon, probably, it sounds like they have resorted to name calling. That usually means they are running out of good insults." A voice said. As the two Jedi turned to see who was behind them, they heard Brenna distinctly call Roy a "Nerf-herder." Behind them was a large man, around 6'2 or 6'3, with black hair and gray eyes. He wore a basic beige shirt and long pants, along with a blaster in his holster, located on his right hip.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, since Brenna hadn't mentioned anyone besides her and her brother.

"My name is Talen Zosta-Tok, I'm a friend of those two knuckleheads, and I act as security. And you two are..?" Talen responded.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, and this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said, extending his robotic hand. Talen reciprocated the gesture, squeezing Anakin's hand firmly enough to show that he was just as strong as him.

"Good to meet you, Master Anakin, you as well Padawan Ahsoka." Talen said, walking over to the siblings, who had finally simmered down.

"Oh hey Talen, finished introducing yourself to the guests my sister invited?" Roy grumbled .

"Yes, and before you two start to yell, we better head out if we want to make it to our meeting on time." Talen said. Roy sighed, and nodded to Brenna, who began to submerge the vehicle. The Jedi strapped themselves in, and prepared for the long ride, hoping Brenna and Roy wouldn't argue.

 **Later, Jan-Gwa City-** Talen stood on the rooftop of one of the city's buildings. The night air was cold, and the only thing he could here was the waterfall. He had tracked the Jedi to the house of the Force-sensitive child, and was surprised when the Jedi Anakin Skywalker left his Padawan to protect the girl. He was interested to see where this would go, and was looking towards one of the windows when he saw a shady figure climb through it.

" _Must be this bounty hunter, Cad Bane I believe."_ Talen thought to himself, as the bounty hunter walked into the little girl's room. He pulled the sheets off her, only to see that it was a doll, which caused Talen to chuckle. The Padawan popped out of the closet, and took Bane by surprise. She managed to subdue him rather quickly, something that impressed Talen. Soon Skywalker and Gungan soldiers arrived, and began to escort the bounty hunter away. Talen was about to follow them so that he could discover where Bane had hid the stolen holocron, when he felt two dark Force signatures approaching. Skywalker noticed as well, as did Ahsoka.

"Guards! Surround the prisoner!" Skywalker shouted, as he and his apprentice ignited their lightsabers. Two hooded figures walked over to them, activating their own lightsabers, which were red.

"Master, who are they?" Ahsoka asked, as the two men, who Talen would wager were twins due to their identical faces, circled around them.

"Their names are Karoc and Vinoc, they're some of Dooku's Dark Acolytes." Anakin responded.

"That's right, now hand over the bounty hunter and the kid, and we can make this quick." Karoc said, as the Jedi and Gungans prepared to fight.

" _This is getting good."_ Talen thought to himself.

"That's not gonna happen." Ahsoka said. The twin Dark Jedi smiled, and then charged, Karoc going for Anakin, while Vinoc attacked Ahsoka and the Gungan guards. Anakin parried Karoc's attack, and then pressed his own offense, pushing him away from the rest of the action. Ahsoka was managing to put up a defense against Vinoc, but she wasn't able to do anything more. One of the Gungans stabbed at Vinoc with his spear, only of the Dark Acolyte to dodge it and cut him down. He then struck at Ahsoka, pushing her back with his superior strength. The Gungans charged at him, but he chopped down two before he threw the rest back with a powerful Force Push, which also inadvertently hit Cad Bane, causing the bounty hunter to hit his head on a wall. Vinoc then turned his attention to Ahsoka, who he managed to force to the ground and disarm with his superior blade work.

"Ahsoka!"Anakin yelled, as he leaped towards her, stopping Vinoc's saber from striking her down. He pushed Vinoc back, only to turn around and barely manage to block a strike from Karoc. The twins began to assault the Jedi Knight, keeping him on his toes. Anytime Anakin would get a strike on one of them, the other would block it. The combined attack soon overwhelmed Anakin, and the twins managed to catch him off guard with a simultaneous Force Push, which sent him through a window. The twins smirked, and walked over to Ahsoka who had just recovered. Meanwhile Talen watched Cad Bane, who was slowly making his escape. The young Dark Lord get pushing the bounty hunter down with the Force, and was making his way to him, when he stopped, and looked back at Ahsoka and the twins, the former of which would most certainly not last long in the fight to come.

"One down, one to go, won't be hard" Vinoc said, as the twins circled around the young Padawan. Talen deliberated on what to do for a few seconds, before he sighed.

"Don't think it will be that easy!" He yelled, as he jumped from his hiding spot.

"Talen? What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked, confused by his sudden appearance and strange attire.

"Never mind that, the bounty hunter is trying to escape, you need to stop him. I'll handle these two." Talen said.

"But they're Acolytes! You don't stand a chance!" The Padawan said.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine. Trust me." Talen responded. Ahsoka looked back, and could see Cad Bane escaping, she looked back at Talen, and nodded.

"May the Force be with you." She said, as she turned and gave chase to Bane. The twins smiled viciously, and began to encroach on the young man, who was looking over the surroundings.

"This is turning out way easier than Count Dooku said it would be. At this rate we'll be out of here in a minute." Karoc said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Talen responded, moving his cape slightly to the side, and pulled out his lightsaber.

"Jedi!" Vinoc exclaimed. Talen smirked, as he ignited his lightsaber, the twin's eyes widening as they saw its red coloring.

"Wrong answer, try again." Talen quipped. He held the lightsaber in one hand, and then preceded to do the classic Makashi salute, before slipping into his modified Form II stance, standing sideways so that he was a smaller target, and with his left hand held up instead of behind his back. The twin Dark Jedi rushed at him and Talen parried an attack from Karoc, and then struck at Vinoc, aiming at his hand and weapon. Vinoc barley managed to parry, but Talen pressed the attack on both twins, not allowing them a chance to catch their breath. He was able to dodge or counter anything they threw at him, causing the twins to become frustrated.

"Stand still!" Karoc screamed. Talen smiled and backed up a little.

"Fine, let me even up the odds a bit first." The young Darth said, as he pointed his hand at Vinoc. Force lightning flew out of his fingertips, and struck Vinoc, sending him flying into a wall, contorting in pain.

"You son of a...!" Karoc began to say, only to be interrupted when Talen struck at him with a precise stab, nearly hitting the Dark Jedi's face.

"Now, watch your language." Talen joked, infuriating Karoc. The Acolyte tried to push Talen away, but he found he couldn't, even though he was using only one hand while Karoc used both. Talen smirked, and pushed Karoc back. Karoc tried to strike back at him, only for Talen to parry, and then riposte, thrusting his blade forward, and into Karoc's chest. He removed the blade, and Karoc fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Brother no!" Vinoc yelled, as he saw his brother fall. He Force-Pulled his brother's lightsaber into his hand, and leaped at Talen, hacking and slashing furiously. Talen kept his composure, and mentally went through the training he had received from Revan.

" _Parry, parry, thrust, thrust"_ He thought to himself, as he managed to disarm Vinoc of one of the lightsabers. Vinoc went for a big overhand cut, and Talen identified his opportunity. With a click twist of his wrist, he severed Vinoc's arm above the elbow.

"Who are you?' Vinoc said, as he dropped to one knee. Talen picked him up with the Force, and began to Force Choke him.

"I am the true Sith, heir to the teachings of Darth Revan, and herald of the New Order. I am Darth Talen, the Dark Lord of the Sith. I want you tell Dooku, and his master as well, that they are relics of an order doomed to fail. Tell them that I am coming for them, and as powerful as the Dark Side is, it is only half of the entire Force." Talen said, as he finally released Vinoc. The terrified Dark Jedi managed to get up and scurry away, clutching his wounds. Talen turned his lightsaber off, and clipped it back to his waist. Before he could do anything, he heard a lightsaber being ignited.

"Don't move, Sith." An awakened Anakin said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jedi?" Talen responded, looking back over his shoulder, while he used the Force to pull his lightsaber into his hand. He turned around and ignited it, preparing to do battle once again.

 **AN- And there is a wrap on chapter 2. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have been active. Unfortunately real life problems got in the way, so I didn't have much time to write. I decided to cut the chapter I originally had planned out into pieces since as you see, it got a bit long. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
